


Gem Fic Recommendations

by Marie_Nomad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, FADIAMT Adjacent, Fictional article, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Did you know that people in the FADIAMT Universe write fan fics based on the Gems?  Here's a list based on them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	Gem Fic Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).



This takes place in FADIAMT Universe. That world and concept is owned by aenor-llelo.

Gem Fic Recommendations

By Alternate Marie Nomad

Ever since the revelation of the Gem Race existing among us for years, people had been inspired to write stories about the various famous Gems. Asteria Diamond had actually allowed these Gem Fics to exist since she found them hilarious. Even a few had been published in popular media. So, here is a list of my favorite Gem Fics.

1\. The Eternal Knight: A Crystal Pearl/Pink Diamond Erotic Fan Fiction by Pink6969

Crystal Pearl and Rose Quartz discovered that humans reproduce using something called sex. They decided to try it out and they experimented throughout the ages.

Note: It was an intense fan fic about Crystal Pearl and Pink diamond discovering human style sex and just exploring it. It was long and very detailed especially the parts involving the three sea shells.

2\. New Campers by PaulettePercy

Summary: Camp Pining Hearts has several new campers who are interesting and turns the camp upside down.

This is a crossover fic which features the Diamonds being human campers in the hit tv show Camp Pining Hearts. It was a fun look into what the Diamonds would be like as humans. White Diamond is a blond chef who just loves everyone. Yellow Diamond is a pacifist expert in first aid. Blue Diamond is a swimming expert. Asteria Diamond is dark mysterious emo goth. I like to think that this fits their characters very well.

3\. Asteria’s Origin by KeepBeachCityWeird

Pink Diamond felt lonely and so she went to a distant place and created Asteria Diamond. What no one knows was that she abducted a human and used it to created Asteria to make something truly different.

Note: I found this to be ridiculous but intriguing. The reasons how Pink Diamond would make Asteria from a human is interesting.

4\. Pearl’s Universe by Moonstone12

Mourning Rose Quartz’s untimely death, Pearl couldn’t move forward until one day, while at a rock concert, she ended up in a whirlwind romance with the one and only Mr. Universe.

Note: While I don’t see Crystal Pearl and Mr. Universe meeting in real life, I do find it fun seeing these two-star cross lovers meeting and falling in love.

5\. Camp Pining Hearts the Way It Should Be by Peridot Facet-2F5L Trilliant-5XG

Camp Pining Hearts was rocked by the arrival of a green alien and another human showing up to repair the camp and make things right.

This is the most blatant self insert fic I had ever seen but it was impressive. In this world, Gems are not well known. I did enjoy the Steven Universe original character. He’s fun and engaging.

This is a mere sample of the various fics inspired by the Gems and their human allies. If you have any more fan fic suggestions, please let me know.

Also, all hail Asteria Diamond!


End file.
